Dinner at the Gordons
by TrajicLover
Summary: Bruce returns to Gotham and goes to a dinner to meet Jim Gordon's family while hoping to reconcile with Selina. However nothing can prepare him for the insanity that unfolds when he meets Jim's wife and daughter. Mean while Jim goes to great lengths to hide a secret of his own.
1. Chapter 1

His name is John Constantine and he… is not what you expect from typical heroes hell he wasn't really even a hero. Constantine had just finished his cigarette and was starting on his second bottle of alcohol. He was taking in the sight of the two lovely ladies that shared the night with him life was in his opinion a load of shit. Yes, true it had upsides but it that was partly only temporary.

His surreal peaceful quiet was ruined when his phone rang "Constantine. It's Jim Gordon I have a problem on my hands I…" Jim paused for a second "I may have bitten someone and turned them."

Constantine took a deep breath close his eyes only for them to flare open "Bloody hell! I swear you cause me more trouble than I care to say. Alright listen we can fix this Jim I'll fly up to Gotham as soon as I can. Just tell me you didn't bite anyone too dangerous."

"Well she's…" Jim paused for a second "She's not a total psychopath. There's more though John it gets worse."

"I'm sorry care to elaborate? How could it get worse?"

"I didn't come to you right away. I may have tried ignoring the problem hoping it would go away. I thought it was working but one morning I woke up next to her in the woods and that's when I realized our other halves have been-"

"Shagging like a couple of rabbits?"

"Yep and I've been following her just to make sure she's not misusing this condition she's going through the usual process researching werewolves but she also kind of sort of bought a pregnancy test."

"Bloody hell Jim!" Constantine took a deep breath "It's alright not the end of the world you just have a pack now. A beta and bloody pup on the way."

"We don't even know if she's pregnant with a pup. It could be a human."

"Jim I admire your optimism but really? I think you are reaching and even so mate, imagine it is human. A human with two wolves for parents."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah." "Alright I'll get on a flight as soon as I can by the way whose the lucky mother to be?"

"Well… that's the thing."

 _ **Gotham Seven Years Later…**_

 _ **Wayne Manor…**_

Bruce straightened his tie and took a deep breath "I'm afraid Alfred. This is the first time I've really been to a dinner like this since well Theo Galavan. I can't help but feel a little nervous."

"That is understandable Sir."

"With Selina being there. This is the most volatile situation I have ever been in. that's counting the few years I've been away training and my first few adventures as a vigilante."

"No doubt Sir. Just remember you are a Wayne and Wayne's always come out on top but remember you do not negotiate with terrorists. In this case the terrorists are very well armed."

"Terrorist might be a strong world."

"Nonsense." Alfred said getting up close to straighten Bruce's tie "I remember my first time at a dinner like this with a friend's wife who was also friends with an ex of mine she was a real snake. I nearly pissed myself given the number of hurdles that came my way I'm surprised I didn't. You are right to be nervous Bruce this is the most difficult challenge any man can face. Now what do you know about this woman that Gordon has married other than her being someone Selina knows?"

"Not much just when I left they ran into each other and got stuck together. I don't know the full details but according to Selina they were surprised by how much they had in common and slowly fell in love or something." Bruce answered he was very surprised by how much had changed in the years he'd been gone. Jim was married with a kid and was even about to become commissioner he just wished he hadn't been so secretive with him yes Bruce was just as bad but they'd known each other for years you'd think Jim would at least tell him something about her instead Jim was very secretive about where he lived so much so Bruce had along with Alfred just found out after being invited by Selina "Why do you think Selina can live with them? She doesn't seem like someone Jim would let live with him."

Alfred just sighed not really having an answer "Who can say really but from what I gather she somehow makes Gordon happy. We never have met the woman who gave Jim back his smile so maybe this will turn out to be a good dinner. I understand they have a daughter together now and Selina is living under the same roof under the condition that she tell no one where he and his wife live and not cause trouble. In fact, I think this woman is the reason Miss Kyle has attempted to turn her life around that's why you to are talking again right Master Bruce. Has Gordon said anything yet to about her I know I've asked but surely you must know something?"

"He seems nervous about us meeting her, he says he's worried we might not like her. Well no he said he knows we won't like her but he wants all people in his life to at least try and get along." Bruce added not sure why Gordon was nervous.

"Bruce can you blame him? She has from what I suspect a rather shady past no doubt he fears people won't accept someone like that as a cop's wife. I can't blame the man for keeping his family and home secret after what I heard happened with Jervis Tetch."

"Well Alfred whoever she is I doubt she's that bad if Gordon has married her."

 _ **Mean While At the GCPD…**_

Jim Gordon was sitting at his desk while a random criminal was ranting on and on about his civil rights. Jim's mind was currently preoccupied with the potential mess his evening had the potential of being. So many things could go wrong and he didn't care to even list the reasons why he was worried.

A lot had changed, over the years since Bruce left if you believed the stories Tabitha had died in a fire and supposedly Barbara barely made it out. No one really knew for sure though since the body uncovered couldn't be identified. That was how badly burned the remains were and with Barbara missing no one could really say.

However, the consensus was that Tabitha was dead. Penguin was elated by the news so much that he didn't bother continuing to hold a grudge against Barbara. So, despite the fact she was never seen again Penguin declared Barbara Kean to be off limits and given a full "pardon" as he put it. He called it his little act of "mercy" to demonstrate how merciful he could be.

Jim decided to stay under the radar after the last great debacle he started making less waves keeping his name out of the papers. He even became the commissioner right under Oswald's nose and severely weakened his grip on the city by usurping the man Oswald put in charge.

"Almost done." Jim said to himself as he finished the paper work. He had been very nervous lately this was the first time he'd be introducing his family to his friends and having a dinner at his home with company over he could only hope everyone would be able to get along "I really hope Bruce and Alfred are able to be civil at least. Oh god, what if _she_ can't be civil." He sighed "So many things can go wrong." Jim muttered as he leaned back in his chair he did a lot to protect his family even buying a home out of the city it was a long commute but it was worth it. For one nobody knew where he lived, second it was the best place for his wife to live no neighbors to recognize her and third it was far enough out of town and located in a dangerous area where unless you already knew where it was you'd get lost easily and possibly die.

Jim heard a knock on his door he looked up to see Harvey "So how is it being the commissioner?" Harvey smirked at Jim.

"Lot more paper work than I could care for." Jim said, "So Harvey how are you feeling with me as the new boss?"

"Got to be honest it's nice having someone Penguin can't control I'm a little surprised he's not pissed at you for crippling his grip on the city."

"Well he's not as powerful as he'd like people to think his organization was on life support even before I took the commissioner position right from under his guy. He's barely holding it together as is. Plus with all the enemies he's made Penguin is the king of Gotham in name only. He can't leave his club for fear of being taken out."

"True enough. So are you ever going to tell me who your wife is the guys are spreading all sorts of rumors. Some think you have no family others are saying your gay."

Jim chuckled "Harvey my wife and daughter are my business. You know I don't like to talk about them besides if I told you who I married you'd freak. She surprised me though I will tell you that much back when she first came to Gotham if someone told me I'd marry her I'd have laughed. She was actually, the one who insisted on me getting the job of commissioner said it'd be less dangerous for me if I was behind a desk more. She's really something you will not believe how well she is at organization. My only hang up and you will not believe this she is not the best communicator."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I love my wife but it's like she expects me to be a mind reader at times. She can get mad and half the time I'll never know what it's about or that she's even made she is not exactly good at expressing anger in a healthy way."

"Jim she's a woman they all expect men to be mind-readers."

"True. Anyway, I'm done with my paperwork if I leave now I'll be able to get home in time before Alfred and Bruce arrive it's probably for the best I'm there when they show up no telling how bad things might get. Especially with Selina crashing in the living room."

"So, Selina is living you?"

"There are conditions I would have said no entirely but my wife and Selina have history and Selina needed a place to stay so in exchange for cleaning up her act while under my roof any way Selina gets to stay. My wife and her, are like sisters so when Selina found- I mean ran into her my wife albeit begrudgingly took her in."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well she and you don't exactly run in the same circles."

"How did you and your wife meet exactly? Who is she someone I know?"

"Well you've met her briefly she kind of used to be in a line of work that ran closely with what we do so we both ran into her from time to time. You probably wouldn't recognize her if you saw her." Jim lied he knew Harvey would recognize her instantly his next line wasn't so much of a lie "We have had a lot of encounters but we didn't really meet or get to know each I should say until a run in out in the woods. She was-" Jim struggled to think of a convenient lie or half-truth he could use "-out camping when I got lost on a deer hunt."

"A deer, hunt? Since when do you hunt?" Harvey asked skeptical.

"Since I…" Jim stopped "you know I life outside of the job right? Not all of my time revolves around work."

"Uh huh." Harvey nodded he didn't really buy it but he was going along with it still hoping to get more out of Jim "So what did she used to do that would cause her to run into us?"

"Well she was sort of a body guard I guess you could call her that. She did a lot of work for her family to." _Yeah that's not down playing it all._ Jim thought to himself "She also co ran a club at one point. Now she's just focusing on being a mom. We named our daughter after a mutual acquaintance." _Too much information Jim!_ _Stop talking Jim! Stop talking!_ Jim screamed inside his head "Okay look I really need to get going my wife really doesn't like it when I'm late for dinner."

"Ah, real slave driver huh? Bet she likes cracking that whip."

"You have no idea. To be honest most of the time she's cold and distant but when she's around our daughter she completely melts and becomes almost a different person. It's weird how quickly she flips a switch."

"Well listen if she's managed to put up with you she can't be that bad."

"She really surprised me with how great she is. I'm not going to lie though we didn't get off to the best start. Our daughter doesn't know this but we had something of a one-night stand. She really loves our daughter though and they both can't stand my mustache. Anyway, after going to an old friend for advice I was able to convince her to let me help her through a difficult time which was arguably my fault." Jim looked at his watch "I really got to go. I just hope that Selina and my daughter are behaving lord knows my wife is a handful herself."

"Alright have fun Jim."

Jim headed out the door as he said "God willing nothing bad will happen."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seven Years Earlier…**_

She was freezing next to the fire. She hated being out in the woods hiding and living like an animal but she had no other choice at this point. She was all on her own now and had no allies or options. She used to be on top of the world and now she was literally homeless and hiding like an animal.

The woman supposed she should be happy she'd just barely survived certain death but had lost her friend after just finally reconciling with her. She knew it went against everything she had been raised to do but she couldn't help but cry. She lost everything and for what? She was never the type to want power she was always putting others before herself and she didn't understand why things always went bad.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She looked at her dirty torn up clothes "Why was I even born? Was I born just to suffer?" She was born into a crazy family and raised to be a killer at a young age. Nobody ever let her be anything else and she didn't know how to be anything else.

After mumbling to herself she heard rustling in the bushes "Is someone there?" She stood up and reached for her gun. She was still weak from getting hurt while escaping a fire but she stood her ground and drew her gun. Taking aim at the direction the sound came from. That was when a deer walked out of the bushes. It looked at her strangely then again, she supposed she was out of place here even if she was at an abandoned camp site.

Without warning the deer turned back and ran back into the direction it came from "Okay. That was…" She was interrupted by the sight of smaller animals run across the ground "I don't like this." She heard growls and turned to see two lights shining in the dark a second glance made her realize they weren't lights but eyes reflecting the light the full moon. The dark figure came into focus and she couldn't believe her eyes a large humanoid wolf like creature with white fur came into view.

"Stay away from me." She felt a cold chill run down her spine she never felt this afraid even as she aimed her gun at the beast she felt helpless and she knew she somehow knew that this thing could see her fear "Stay back." She steadied her aim and the beast lunged and she fired her gun.

 _ **Present Day…**_

It was a quiet drive for the little Barbara Gordon her mom had gotten called by the principle and she was far from happy with what she heard about her daughter's behavior "How could you do it Barb?" Her mother asked shaking her head "Bullying? I raised you better than that. It's not okay to Bully people Barb."

"But!"

Her mother shushed her "No buts. When your father gets home I'm going to make sure he has a long talk with you and then we're going to decide on a punishment. It's not nice to make fun of people how would you feel if kids started bullying you? Trust me hurting others doesn't make you happy Barbara you only end up hurting yourself and others. I need you to make me a promise. Promise you'll grow up to be good and kind promise me you'll always be nice to people."

"Why do I have to be nice to people?"

"Because…" Her mother stopped thinking about her worst fears she feared she'd raise another mini version of herself. She honestly wasn't who she use to be and in all honesty she was glad and nothing made her happier than being a wife and mother. Something that surprised her as well it was then that she realized why her daughter was acting so terribly "You miss your brother James don't you?"

"Why did he have to leave?" Barbara asked as any child would it was clear she was sad and deeply missed him.

She begrudgingly answered she knew her daughter had done something wrong but she couldn't stand to see her sad "Because he has problems and he needs help dealing with those problems. It's grown up stuff okay Barb?" Her mother really wanted to tell her the truth that her brother was found killing birds in the back yard and that a psychiatrist recommended him be sent to a children's mental health center but there were some things a parent shouldn't tell their child. Given her fear of discussing her past with her daughter she knew that all too well.

That was when her daughter asked her a not so surprising question "Mom did you use to be a bully?"

Her Mother lowered her eyes she was full of regret as she answered "Yes and I was the worst kind of bully. I… I hurt a lot of people Barbara and I did some really bad things so I want to be a better person so I can set a better example for you. I'm afraid if I don't set a better example you'll end up like how I was."

It was as always, a long drive the terrain was difficult if you didn't know your way you could easily get lost and not find your way back. That's why Jim had a home so far out of the way. She never expected to have her life turn out like this let alone actually think she'd be happy before the weirdness that was now her new normal she hadn't been happy in a very long time.

 _ **Seven Years Earlier…**_

Jim watched Constantine hold a crystal ball while he was chanting something Jim couldn't really understand. Jim was driving down a long road out in the country so how much farther is she from us?

"It's not an exact science mate. Hell it's not even science but she's not too far. How exactly are you going to convince her to come live with you? Much less convince her to adjust to life as your beta?" Constantine asked.

"Does she really need to be my beta? I don't see why we can't."

"Live like regular humans?" Constantine sneered "You know it never works out for lycanthropes. I bet you tried before this right?"

"Yes. Two women, Barbara Kean and Leslie Thompkins. Both went crazy one died and came back and now seems to have died again I figured that out when I saw Tabitha away. They both went crazy after meeting me. Look I'm still not sure about this I don't know much about this whole pack and alpha thing." Jim sighed as he made another turn left coming to a motel "Where is she?"

"Behind the motel in the dumpster."

"Wait really?"

"She seems to have fallen on hard times. Given what you've told me that's my guess."

Jim pulled into the parking lot "Alright, Constantine let's do this." The two got out of the car and quickly but silently worked their way to the back to the dumpster. They arrived at the dumpster and heard what sounded like the sound of someone rummages through trash and sure enough that's exactly what it was.

Jim got straight to the point and decided not to be subtle or gentle in getting her attention "You've looked better Tabitha. Then again considering you're not dead like they say I suppose your current state is a huge improvement over the rumors."

Immediately Tabitha popped her head up she looked very different to say the least her clothes were clearly fetched from the trash. They were clearly moldy, discolored, and stained with God only knew what. Even her hair which was covered by old taboggan was a mess and her face was dirty. "What the hell do you want?" She asked.

"Well first Love, my name is John Constantine I understand due to a terrible and unfortunate run in with my friend. You are now part of the supernatural community, and I also understand you are pregnant due to your wolves having sex."

Tabitha looked at the blonde guy in the trench coat first with a confused look her eyes then shifted to Jim Gordon "You did this to me? You ruined my life you bastard!" She lunged at Jim but Constantine stopped her.

"Calm down Love, Jim here has an offer not the best one but it is the only one available to you right now."

"What offer?"

"Well seeing as your homeless, jobless, and currently pregnant Love-"

Jim was quick to jump in "I would like to offer you a place to stay under certain conditions."

Tabitha's gaze shifted she was clearly desperate but also very, very furious "What kind of conditions?"

"Well Love I'm sure these last few months have made it painfully clear that you no longer can have a normal life and you're going to have to get use to some more changes." Constantine explained.

"What exactly does that mean?" Tabitha asked both angry and confused "I can't stay in the same town more than a month I keep having to move around and I can't go into the city for fear of Penguin learning I'm alive and because my heightened senses make city life unbearable! I have to worry about getting arrested for public indecency because I lose all my clothes when I transform and when I turn back I wake up in the weirdest places! Have you ever woken up naked in between two dogs after a change? Have you ever found yourself chasing after a tennis ball?"

"No. But I was born a werewolf so…" Jim answered.

"Wait you were born a werewolf?" Tabitha crossed her arms finding it hard to believe.

"I'm a purebred meaning I have better control over myself it's a well-kept secret in my family. My own uncle didn't even know about it. I lost control a few times admittedly."

Tabitha's mouth almost dropped she diverted her eyes away as if to think on something "That actually explains a lot your weird ability to fight the Tetch Virus, your weird knack for surviving everything that's been thrown at you."

"It's also why I killed Theo, the moon was full and I can fight the change but it doesn't stop my temper from flaring. Same reason why I got so unnecessarily violent and threw that bottle in your old club." Jim explained.

After hearing this Tabitha surprised both by bursting into tears "You okay Love?"

"No I'm not okay you stupid Brit! A couple of years I was on top of the world with my brother and since then I've lost him, I've lost Butch, I lost Barbara twice! Selina's god knows where I'm completely alone and to make matters worse I've become a hobo! A pregnant hobo!" She started blubbering.

"Wait a minute." Jim stopped for a second in deep thought "Now that I think about it. Silver disappeared after Theo died the first time. Then a month later or so you moved in with Butch. Holy shit you've always been in the poor house. That's why you opened up a club with Barbara you had no money of your own not much any way. I bet you took the fall for Silver's so called failures probably made her sound perfectly loyal to your family. I bet they gave you the boot and kept her around!" Jim pointed his finger at Tabitha upon making his next realization "You've been homeless and penniless since your brother died. The big scary Tabitha Galavan is a moocher." Jim exclaimed while smiling he'd be lying if her pathetic state wasn't somewhat amusing to him.

Tabitha's crying got worse she ended up sitting on the muddy ground and leaning against the dumpster "Okay fine! I admit it I'm a moocher! I'm not good at being alone and never have been. I'm not good at being independent. Oh god I'm pathetic. I'm homeless and I'm pregnant with child of the man that killed my brother!"

"Well things could be worse…" Constantine said trying to reassure her.

Tabitha looked up at him her dirty face now soaked in her tears "How you stupid Brit? How could things possibly get worse? I'm not stupid I've been reading everything I could get my hands on werewolves and I know he's probably my Alpha or something right? So my only options are to stay a homeless pregnant werewolf until I eventually get killed or and I'm just guessing on this my second option is to become his beta but I bet bitch is probably a more accurate term right?" She turned her head to look Gordon straight in the face "Well am I right that's how being your beta works right? No say in anything, no making decisions, nothing but following orders. Well am I right Gordon?"

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you Tabitha?" Jim asked as he looked down at her "You helped your brother try and kill Bruce and I'm guessing you weren't in it for religious reasons like that sick cult was. You also helped kidnap me and Lee that's not even counting the lives your responsible for taking. Hell you, Butch, and Barbara tried ransoming Jervis Tetch's blood and just so we are clear if you weren't pregnant with my child I'd have never asked John to help find you. So yes, you will be my bitch but given your current situation I doubt you have many options."

Jim's voice was getting deeper and his eyes turned red Constantine could tell what was happening Jim's other half was angry at Tabitha's disrespect "Jim you need to calm down."

Jim immediately snapped at Constantine " **Don't tell me what to do John! She needs to understand who's in charge!** " Jim turned to Tabitha she was visibly frightened by him he'd never seen her so afraid like a helpless child cowering in front of an abusive parent " **Get on your hands and knees Tabitha. Take off your clothes and grovel in the mud.** "

"Jim come the girl's clearly been." Constantine stopped realizing Jim was too far gone to be reasoned with. He quickly turned his attention to Tabitha "Do as he says Love, Alphas hate disobedience and disrespect especially from their own betas. Show him you acknowledge him as your superior."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Immediately Tabitha took off her clothes she got on her hands and knees in front of Jim she never felt so humiliated in her life she felt like a filthy disgusting pig before she could say anything Jim put his boot on the back of her head pushing her face into the mud " **What are you Tabitha?** "

"I- I'm you're your bitch and you're the Alpha." Tabitha whimpered she couldn't understand why but it felt like she was back in the woods where that wolf or rather where Gordon had her at his mercy. She hated this feeling of uncontrollable helplessness. It was like he could just speak and her body would obey him.

" **Don't ever forget it.** "

 _ **Present Day…**_

Alfred and Bruce followed Selina on her motorcycle as they drove down a dirt road "So Master Bruce, why did Gordon decide to have a home in the middle of a hell like this? The road is so bad if we make a wrong turn we might go off a cliff or get lost and not find our way back."

"That's why he lives out here in the woods Alfred, Jim is concerned with his family's safety. He's very secretive even more than I am, outside of you, me, and Selina the only one that knows about his family is Harvey." Bruce explained as Alfred followed Selina.

"I still don't like it these woods have a bloody frightening history going back to the founding of Gotham. Supposedly the Beast of Gotham dwells here."

"The Beast of Gotham?"

"It's an old story your father told me. A tribe of Native Americans called the Miagami Tribe once called the land Gotham was built on their home. Until well it was taken from them and they were forced out. Supposedly they were forced to retreat deep into the wilderness and became monsters or something though it's more likely the tribe those that didn't die at least just mixed into the population." Alfred didn't know it but he was half right the tribe did disappear into the population but certain members had a precarious affliction that they passed down the generations and the Gordon Family was one of the tribes many descendants.

This was, believe it or not a source of tension between Tabitha and Jim. They often argued over what she and her brother did when the kids weren't around she argued that he of all people being a descendant of a tribe that was wiped out and erased should understand her family's hatred for the Waynes and he always counter that by that logic he should hate all the founding families of Gotham. Family history was a hot button topic in the Gordon House.

"So tell me more about this Beast of Gotham. You got me interested Alfred."

"Well they say the last of the tribe haunts these woods and that when a hiker or camper goes missing the Beast has struck and is guarding its territory or something like that." Alfred explained.

 _ **The Gordon's House…**_

Tabitha had just finished getting dinner ready and was now getting dressed her daughter was waiting in her bedroom. Jim was always supposed to get the final say on everything. Every decision big or small was up to him she didn't like it but she had no other alternatives. He picked out her outfit like always she never thought an alpha could be a micromanager and she never imagined Jim Gordon would have good taste in fashion. He picked out a red sleeveless split dress, with matching heels.

Tabitha then touched the spiked collar around her neck, it was black, with a red heart shaped gem at the front. It served three purposes it had a tracking device, and doubled as a shock collar and finally it served as a message to other wolves she might run into that she had an alpha. While she looked in the mirror she stared at the reflection of the cage in the bedroom Gordon set it up before she moved in it was pretty much her own bed room. It was cage one of two the second was in the basement. Both were like private built in cells.

Jim made her sleep in the one in their bedroom because even after all these years she had yet to earn his trust. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel like she didn't deserve to be treated like this her life was like a prison. Maybe that's how Jim wanted it his weird way of punishing her for her crimes. However, she had one secret that she'd never divulge not even to Jim. It was all she could think about as she walked over to his bed and laid down beside where he usually slept.

Tabitha pretended for a moment that he was next to her she pretended that there was no cell or collar she pretended there was a ring on her finger that she and Jim were a regular married couple. This was her secret she'd fallen in love with him over the years and was afraid to say it she was afraid if she said she loved him that he wouldn't say it back still at least when alone she was alone she could pretend so while she was alone she imagined him next to her and she said with a smile "I love you Jim."

Her marriage was real that much was true nobody connected to her past really bothered to check on or for a marriage outside of Gotham. Gotham's corruption also served them well it was easy for Jim to hide his marriage and pay off anyone he needed it was funny how much they had changed embracing his animal side had made Jim more aggressive and caused him to enjoy his condition more than he use to while Tabitha oddly enough had become more docile truth be told she had lost the taste for blood at least as a human she didn't care for violence anymore and tried to shield her children from the truth.

Tabitha rolled over to face the cell on the over side remembered giving birth as a were wolf in that cell. She remembered holding her babies and how beautiful and handsome Barbara and James Jr. were. She changed after that cliché as it may sound. After becoming a mother, she could only think about how she was raised and how she didn't want that for her children.

She didn't want either to be raised hating a family for something that happened centuries ago. She didn't want James to be like Theo and she didn't want Barbara to become like how she used to be. Maybe that was why she lied to her children. She told them a watered down, version of her past said she'd been a body guard, a club owner, and well you get the idea. She didn't like lying but knowing that her children idolized her Barbara especially made her worry they would idolize her criminal past. She loved her children very much, so much that she wanted to give them a better mother.

She didn't care any more about revenge or money if Barbara and James grew up safe and normal that was all that mattered to her. Tabitha swore to herself she'd never go back to being that woman who came to Gotham and from the moment Jim moved her here she kept that vow even if she was living in a gilded cage.

As she laid in bed lost in thought she heard the doorbell ring. Tabitha jumped up quickly made her way to the front door all the while she put on her red lipstick the final touch to her make up. Jim like her in red for some reason she personally preferred black but being a, beta she didn't have much of a choice still she was happy to welcome her husband home after all he promised to arrive early and help break the news for Alfred and Bruce when they arrived "Welcome home-" Tabitha stopped at the sight of her guest her eyes widened "You?"

Alfred just stared back at her as Bruce and Selina were busy talking near the are and motorcycle the butler was completely stunned "You?"

The next questioned that came out of Tabitha was one that really shocked Alfred "Where's my husband? He should be here. Where is Jim?"

"Your-" Alfred choked up a little still stunned "husband is Jim?" After saying that Alfred fainted.

"Alfred!" Bruce ran up to the front steps he turned pale upon seeing Tabitha "You?"

"Um just calm down Bruce it's okay if I call you Bruce right? I'm hoping we can put the past behind us for my husband's sake." Tabitha forced a smile clearly nervous she didn't expect Bruce to faint instantly "Oh dear. Jim won't be happy." She then called out to Selina "Selina be a sweat heart and help me get them into the house. Poor things fainted. Dinner should be done soon so we need to hurry."


End file.
